Halloween Naruto style
by TheStoryTeller8
Summary: Ino is having a Halloween party, and gets everyone exicted. Sasuke would do anything to know what Saura is going as. But what would Sasuke go as? A mummy? A cat? And wait a miniute, Sakura ice skates? What would sasuke do to get close to Sakura? Find out!
1. Party!

Sakura walked along a dirt path, her feet dragging. It was five in the morning and Sakura's sensei, Kakashi, told his group to meet him at the park near the oak tree. She was so tired. It was still dark and cold. Since it is near the end of October, it gets really cold when it was dark. Sakura was wearing her usual red dress with shorts underneath. She added a scarf and long mittens though.

When Sakura arrived at the park, she saw Sasuke and Naruto fighting once again. Only this time it was different. They were fighting with their fists.

"Naruto, you idiot." Sasuke said while punching Naruto in the face, which sent him flying into an oak tree. The black haired ninja then sat down on a bench behind Sakura.

Sasuke was wearing his blue shirt, long white pants and white mittens. Naruto was wearing his orange suit and mittens as well.

Some minutes went by, and team seven knew Kakashi was going to be late once again. So Naruto got bored leading against the tree and started a conversion.

"So…Sakura. Are you going to that Halloween party Ino is having?"

"Yea, I hear every rookie is coming. It's going to be a costume party!" Sakura said getting excited.

Naruto then looked over at Sasuke and wondered if he was going.

"Sasuke….are you going? The party is in two days." Sakura asked before Naruto could.

"…….I might. It's not really my thing."

"Oh…well if you do, it's going to be fun. Games, music…dancing." Sakura said beginning to blush.

"I'm going to be a dog!" Naruto cheered.

"Make sure you have a muzzle…", Sasuke said, "and a leash."

"Naruto! That's the most stupidest thing!

"Fine then! I'll be something else!" Naruto said with a sly smile.

"Like what?" Sasuke replied.

"All I'm saying is that I'll be the life of the party!"

"Naruto, your so stupid!" Sakura said.

Naruto was so happy though! He could hardly wait until the party now! He also wondered what or who Sakura was going to go as.

Two hours pasted and team seven began to get mad for Kakashi to be late, so they all went back to their homes. Their teacher could yell at them all they want, but Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto were leaving.

When some seconds after they left Kakashi got there. He saw no one was here, so he simply sat down and read more on his perverted book.

Some hours later sasuke decided to take a long walk. He was going to go all around the village then back to his home. As he walked pasted Sakura's house he noticed the ice skates on her welcome mat. They were used not to long ago. Then it began to snow. Little white puff balls came dancing down onto Sasuke's clothes and the ground.

"I didn't know Sakura ice skated." He mumbled to himself then started to walk once again. He too was wondering what Sakura was going to go as.


	2. Some shopping and spying

The next day, Sakura and Ino shopped together. They told each other they would pretend there friends for the day since they both need help on costumes. Sakura couldn't decide between a witch or a bunny. Ino wanted a dancer singer kind of outfit. As Ino and Sakura were browsing up and down aisles, Sakura saw the perfect outfit. It wasn't a stupid witch or bunny costume. It was perfect. Black beautiful silk. Some red in there as well. The pink haired ninja tired it on, then left with Ino, who chose a cool blue singer outfit with glitter.

"Thanks again Sakura for inviting me!" Ino said walking off to her house. Sakura then walked into an accessories store and bought shoes and a head-wear item. **( Try to guess what she got! I won't tell you until Sasuke knows, sorry! ) **

As she walked home, Sakura got the feeling she was being watched. So she looked behind her, nothing. Sakura then kept on walking thinking it was nothing. But it wasn't, it was Sasuke. Something came over him to know what her outfit is going to be. Maybe a ghost, or a princess? Sasuke thought. He just wasn't sure. When Sakura got to her house, she opened the door.

_No, I need to know! _Sasuke thought as he ran toward Sakura's door, then he threw a rock at her leg hard enough for her to notice, then hid in the bush in front of her house. He was that quick.

"Hey, who threw that!" sakura yelled. But no one answered. Before she turned around to go inside her house, Sasuke ran into her warm loving home and hid behind the couch. Sakura then walked inside and closed the door behind her. She ran up stairs and Sasuke then heard a door shut.

_Ok, I'll stay here until Sakura comes out. When she does, I'll go up into her room and see what she got…… Wow, I'm a real spy. This would be something Naruto would probably do. _Sasuke thought. He then saw feet coming closer to the couch, those feet weren't sakura's even if they did have blue ninja shoes on. As the feet got closer, Sasuke's heart rate got up. It felt like it was going to pop right out of his chest. Then he saw Naruto's face looking beneath the couch.

"Sasuke!" Naruto asked.

"Naruto!"

"What are you doing here?" Naruto asked going under the couch beside Sasuke, who was shocked at the moment.

"I- I want, I want to know what Sakura is wearing to the party!" Sasuke confessed.

"Me too! I just couldn't wait! If she looks pretty in normal clothes, I can't wait to see her in a princess outfit or better!" Naruto whispered.

"Ok, here's the plan since we both want to see the costume. You make some weird noise so Sakura would come down here, then I'll go get her outfit for the both us to see, then put it back. Got it?" Sasuke explained. Naruto nodded then the plan went into action. The blonde hair ninja came out and moaned. He was moaning for about two minutes then Sakura came down. Since her parents weren't home she got a little scared. Naruto then made a copy of himself and transformed that copy into a little cute dog. The real Naruto then ran up her stairs and into her room. Sasuke got mad since he only made it to her hallway. Stupid Naruto pushed him down.

When he heard Sakura coming back up with the dog, Sasuke hid behind a big tree like thing in the hallway, Sakura walked right past him and into her room, and shut the door. _Naruto, you idiot! _

The real Naruto was in sakura's closet, the door was closed though. Naruto could only hear the words the beautiful ninja said, not the actions.

"Well, you little puppy, while I try on my outfit, you stay on my bed!" sakura said while reaching for her bag. Some minutes pasted and Naruto really wanted Sakura to say what she was wearing. But it didn't happen. She tired it on, then took it off. She then hopped in bed and went to sleep.

Naruto then left her room and the copy naruto poofed away. When Naruto got outside with the cold, winter-ly air, Sasuke punched him.

"What's your problem Naruto? You just had to go off and do your own thing! Well it better have been worth it. What did she get?" Sasuke said.

"Well…about that……see I hid in her closet, so I didn't see a thing. Sorry…." Naruto said running away before Sasuke could get his hands on him.

_I guess I just have to wait until the party. So I guess I'm going. _Sasuke thought, as he too walked home.

And the next day was the day of the party. Where Sakura would wear her costume and when Sasuke would- oh, never mind.


	3. Costumes and dances

Ino went to the back of her yard. She had a big, wooden porch that the party was going to be held on. The pretty ninja decorated with black and orange balloons, pumpkins, and paper witches. Ino's dad got a D.J to play music. It was soon 5:30, when everyone comes in their costumes! Kiba and his dog came first. Kiba was Frankenstein, and his dog was wearing fake bat wings. Next came Kakashi and Anko. Kakashi was a mummy wrapped in toilet paper, and Anko was a sexy girl vampire. Then Sasuke, Naruto, Shino, and Hinata all showed up. Shino was a bug zombie thing, Hinata was a cute witch, Naruto was a fox……a female fox. Sasuke really didn't want to come, but he did. Only reason he wanted to know what Sakura was wearing, so he could dress similar to Sakura. But no such luck. Sasuke came dressed as a white tiger. He had black whiskers painted on his face, white cat ears on his head, and an all white outfit. Ino was in heaven. She loved how he looked.

"Sasuke! You look- You look amazing! The party is out back!" Ino said while closing the door after Sasuke walked in. As he entered out back hoping to see Sakura, he didn't. _I hope she shows up, maybe Sakura is just arriving late or something…._Sasuke thought. He then walked over to the food table and stood there patiently. After some minutes, Sasuke saw Sakura in her costume, and his month almost came dropped to the ground.

Sakura was wearing long, black ,skinny boots that reached her knee's, black whiskers painted on her face, black cat ears on her head, and a short, black, dress that reached half way to her knee's from her waist, with bright red nail polish. Sasuke could have just died there. He was shocked, and amazed. She looked beautiful. Sakura then walked over.

"Hey Sasuke, pretty cool that we both are cats right?"

"Well actually I'm a white tiger, but it's the same thing."

"I'm a black cat. And I see Naruto over there really is the life of the party." Sakura said glancing over at the knuckle-head ninja.

After awhile Naruto and Hinata complimented Sakura and Sasuke's outfit. Naruto was over goofing off in front of Kiba and Hinata.

"Ha ha. I love this parties. Especially the fast songs." Naruto said dancing funky. Kiba then joined in. Suddenly the song stopped and a love-slow song came on. Naruto just had to jinx it.

"Just when it was getting good!…Now that I think about it, I never slow danced before."

"I bet you suck at it." Kiba said, with a plan up his sleeve.

"You bet I can!" Naruto replied.

"If you can, I dare you to slow dance with a girl!" Kiba said glancing at Hinata.

"Fine, I will!" Naruto said grabbing Hinata's hand and walked on the dance floor.

Hinata's face was so red. But then she stopped, and just went along. The man of her dreams was dancing with her! Naruto grabbed her hand, and took his other hand and placed it behind her back. Hinata's dark purple dress flowed along, it was like magic. Naruto too began forgetting about the whole bet thing, and just danced. He was beginning to get in the feeling. Hinata and Naruto were sharing a stare, then the blonde hair ninja spinned her around. That was going on until the song ended. And Naruto came back from the dream world and told Kiba that he cold do it after all!

Meanwhile Sasuke and Sakura stood there, standing next to each other. Right before the slow dance came on, ( **the one Naruto and Hinata danced to **) Sasuke walked in front of Sakura and took his hand out.

"Sak- Sakura……do you want to…want to dance?" Sasuke said beginning to blush.

"Sure…I would love too." Sakura said putting her hand into his. They danced to the slow song, Sasuke's hand behind her back, and his other holding her hand. Stars sparkled in the pink haired ninja's eyes. She was spun around twice then they danced some more. It was beautiful. It then began to snow, which reminded Sasuke about something he wanted to show Sakura. So, before they finished the dance, Sasuke ran out of the party with Sakura holding hands, not thinking much of it. Sakura found her self at the huge water fountain in the park. Water was still in it, but none came out of the tubes or something. Nothing special. Sakura wondered what Sasuke was doing here…then she saw two pairs of ice skates on a bench right next to them.


	4. What a beautiful night

"Sasuke…what are you doing?" Sakura asked.

"Go to your house and get some warm clothes on, I'll do the same, we then meet back here." Sasuke answered touching the fountain water.

Sakura did has he instructed. She went home, got a red sweater on, long mittens, a squirt on, ( **to me, a squirt is a skirt along with tight pants that go down to her ankles. **), and sneakers. Sakura hurried out the door.

Before Sakura got back, Sasuke made hand-signs and suddenly the fountain water froze. He punched weakly against it twice, just to make sure it was safe. Sakura then came running over.

"Here, wear these Sakura." The boy ninja said holding a pair of ice skates. Sakura got them on, and Sasuke had a pair on him self. The girl ninja knew what they were going to do. Ice Skate. And it was a beautiful night for it. A full moon above them, snow drizzling. It was really a winter wonderland.

Sasuke got on the ice first, then helped Sakura on. Then they started skating. Sakura did some twist and turns, Sasuke just glided along watching. He could tell Sakura did this before.

"Sasuke……thank you. I love to skate. And this is the perfect night for it." Sakura said grabbing Sasuke's hand. They both blushed, then Sasuke spun Sakura around, and then they danced on the ice. The boy ninja never felt this way before. He felt so happy and glad that he did this. After a while of dancing, they stopped right in front of the statue on the fountain. Snow kept drizzling down. Suddenly they both shared a kiss on the lips for 15 seconds or so. Sasuke and Sakura didn't know what came over them, but they didn't care. When they stopped and looked into each other's face, Ino was calling Sakura's name down the road.

"You better go, Ino would have a cow if she saw you here with me like this…" Sasuke said. Sakura nodded and took off her skates and ran to Ino's house with a big grin.

"Sakura, I was wondering where you were! Come on, it's time for cake!" She shouted from her house. The pink haired girl ran inside and had some delicious chocolate cake with orange icing.

Sasuke was still at the park. He sat on a bench with his blue ninja shoes on, and looked up at the sky.

_Maybe I can make someone happy…._He thought. Then walked to his home and went to bed.


End file.
